Soy el primero
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: Amu no se puede desidir entre Ikuto y Tadase, por lo que estos toman una guitarra y... PASEN Y LEAN NO SEAN MALOS
1. Chapter 1

_Yukino: Konichiwaa!! Como has estado bueno aquí les traemos una idea un poco tonta de un song-fic pero es que no me lo podía sacra de la cabeza _

_Kimyko: bueno… si se preguntan porque hemos subido un fic cuando deberiamos estar "castigadas" ….. eso es porque nos dieron un dia con pc por buena conducta jeje!_

_Yukino: no los quiero aburrir asi que kimyko…_

_Kimyko: los personajes que veran a continuación le pertenecen a p.p. y la cancion se titula __**"soy el primero "**__de isa tk+_

_**ADELANTE CON EL FIC**_

* * *

Ikuto por fin había declarado sus sentimientos a amu, pero para mala suerte de el tadase también lo había hecho; ambos tenían a una amu muy confundida no sabia a quien elegir de los dos…

-hinamori-san… tu sabes que soy mejor para ti que ikuto además no soy un gato callejero yo tengo mis principios- dijo tadase muy serio

-amu… tu sabes que eso a ti no te importa que lo único que quieres es ser libre y sabes que estando conmigo lo conseguirás- dijo ikuto con una de sus sonrisas mas sexy

Amu no podía decidir, les pidió a ambos que la dejaran sola una hora y que luego volvieran para saber la respuesta (N/A: Los tres estaban en la casa de amu)

si eso es lo que necesitas, te daré todo el espacio que necesites…- dijo tadase para luego salir de la casa

debes elegir bien para que luego no te arrepientas de tu elección; aunque si no me eliges ahora yo se que lo harás mas delante- dicho esto ikuto se fue después de besar la frente de amu

* * *

En el parque

como puede ser que se tarde tanto en elegir entre uno de los dos, si es evidente que yo soy mejor

no te creas tanto, tsukiyomi ikuto, además hinamori-san puede cambiar su opinión hacia ti…

mmm.. quieres ver? Si amu no se decide, entonces compitamos para ver quien es el que mejor impresione a amu, y el se quedara con ella

esta bien pero el que no gane no tendrá derecho de reclamar ni interponerse en la relación.

De acuerdo

Serraron el trato con un apretón de manos (neechan casi pone "dicho esto se tomaron de las manos…" se imaginan? Pero ahí estoy yo para corregirla jeje! Las salve de tener pesadillas no?)

* * *

En casa de amu

Esta _**AUN**_ no se podía decidir, cuando se oye la puerta y de esta ingresan ikuto y tadase

amu ya te decidiste- le pregunta ikuto

n-no me es muy difícil hacerlo ahora

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron cómplicemente; tadase se dirigió a amu y le dijo:

-hinamori-san ya que no te puedes decidir déjanos competir por tu amor el que mejor te impresione se quedara contigo

Amu lo medito un poco y acepto… en eso ikuto y tadase sacan una guitarra(N/A: dios sabe donde la tenían guardada) y empezaron a cantar…

_**(TADASE)**_

_**Quiero que me digas como haras**_

_**para ser mejor que yo con la guitarra**_

_**y si canto mis canciones lo hago con el alma**_

_**y eso es algo que tu nunca entenderas**_

_**(IKUTO)**_

_**Quiero que me digas como haras**_

_**para ser mejor que yo en un escenario**_

_**cuando sepas que has perdido sera un poco extraño**_

_**pero es algo que algun dia aceptaras**_

empezaron a cantar y ambos miraban a una amu confundida pero a la vez entretenida

_**Te digo hooooooo**_

_**sabras lo que es perder (IKUTO)**_

_**hoooooo**_

_**y tu tienes mucho que aprender (TADASE)**_

_**hooooo**_

_**(TADASE E IKUTO)**_

_**sabes bien que soy el mejor, entre tu y yo**_

_**soy el primero, soy el primero**_

_**soy el primero, soy el primero**_

Mientras cantaban ambos empezaban a recordar sus mejores momentos que habian pasado con amu…

_**(IKUTO)**_

_**Se que ella me prefiere a mi**_

_**me lo dice con sus ojos al mirarme**_

_**(TADASE)**_

_**Tu no sabes cuanto a hecho para enamorarme**_

_**no la puedo imaginar lejos de mi**_

mientras cantaban ambos hacian de cualquier cosa para mostrarle a amu que iban en seri, como: una competencia de fuerza, de equilibrio, de baile (se imaginarian a ikuto-sama con un tu-tu?) y muchas mas, amu estaba preocupada, pero a la vez se reia de las estupideces que ambos hacian frente a ella…

_**Te digo hooooooo**_

_**sabras lo que es perder (IKUTO)**_

_**hoooooo**_

_**y tu tienes mucho que aprender (TADASE)**_

_**hoooooo**_

_**(TADASE E IKUTO)**_

_**sabes bien que soy el mejor, entre tu y yo**_

_**soy el primero, soy el primero**_

_**soy el primero, soy el primero**_

_**Te digo hooooooo**_

_**sabras lo que es perder (IKUTO)**_

_**hoooooo**_

_**y tu tienes mucho que aprender (TADASE)**_

_**hoooooo**_

_**(TADASE E IKUTO)**_

_**sabes bien que soy el mejor, entre tu y yo**_

_**soy el primero, soy el primero**_

_**Soy el primero**_

Al finalizar la cancion ambos miraban expectantes a amu en busca de una respuesta , amu por su parte le habia gustado las dos presentaciones entonces abrio su boca para decir… ; pero no pudo hablar ya que ambos le cortaron diciendo…

_**Y bien a quien decides amu/hinamori-san?...**_

* * *

_Yukino: bueno este a sido nuestro segundo intento de song-fic espero les haya gustado_

_Kimyko: hemos dejado un final abierto para que ustedes decidan y quizas pongamos una segunda parte… o no?_

_Yukino: en el caso de que escojan una segunda parte … le mandaremos un adelanto de algunas ideas a las personas que elijan esta opcion_

_Kimyko: bueno… ojalas les haya gustado ahora… ikuto-sama podrias despedirnos?_

_Ikuto-sama: el mini-rey no la merece deberia escogerme de una pero bueno… _

_**Un fic con review…**_

_Todos: __**es un fic feliz!!!!**_

_**Matta ne!!!! X3**_


	2. debia ser amor

Konichiwa!!

Yukino: bueno como muchas lo han pedido… aquí esta la conti del song-fic

Bueno aun seguimos un poco castigadas pero como lo dijimos antes por buen comportamiento nos dan un poco de tiempo para estar en el pc jjja!...

Espero les guste

Kimyko bueno no estamos con mucho permiso para dejar una gran introducción asi que

Los personajes de shugo chara no nos pertenecen solo los sacamos prestados de P.P

Aquí les va la conti…

* * *

Tadase e ikuto seguian esperando la respuesta de amu, pero esta no parecia salir de su boca… ikuto no aguanto más y dijo:

-esto es interminable no puedo esperar mas, amu porque no te has decidido aun.

-es- es que yo… no estoy clara con mis sentimientos

-hinamori-san si aun no te decides porque no, mejor, tienes una cita con cada uno y al finalizar nos respondes- le propuso tadase tomandola de las manos

-bu-bueno- dijo amu un poco roja por la accion de tadase

- ok, vale, pero yo sere el primero en salir con amu… cuando lo hagas no querrás que acabemos nunca.- dijo ikuto con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Al dia siguiente amu paso toda la tarde con ikuto; este la llevo a la playa, luego a un parque, y para finalizar la llevo al parque de diversiones abandonado se subieron a las tazas e ikuto se le volvio a declarar a amu

-amu, hace poco me di cuenta de lo que siento en realidad por ti, y no quiero que ese mini-rey te aleje de mi ; asi que amu por favor elígeme yo… yo te amo…; no es facil para mi expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Ikuto al terminar de hablar se fue acercando a amu hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca… cuando estaba a punto de besarla esta corre la cara y lo aparta

-perdon ikuto pero aun no me decido

Después de esto amu volvio a su casa, entro a su cuarto y se quedo dormida inmediatamente por el cansancio.

Asi llego el otro amanecer; el dia en el que le tocaba salir con tadase. Este le estaba esperando el la puerta de su casa.

Se dirijeron al centro y pasaron por varias tiendas, en una de ellas tadase le compro una pulsera a cuadros rojo y negro; amu se lo agradecio y se lo puso de inmediato

Para finalizar la cita tadase la invito a comer helado al parque, a ella le compro uno de chocolate y para el uno de vainilla

Cuando ya era la hora en la que amu ya debia volver a su casa tadase la detiene un momento y la abraza esta queda en shock por un momento, y lo separa un poco pero este no se aleja, le toma la cara entre sus manos y la besa; amu no se opuso ya que hace tiempo que soñaba con ese momento … se separaron por falta de aire, tadase la abraza pero sin queres e le sale un te quiero pero no como lo esperaba amu

te quiero- amu abrio un poco los ojos – te quiero, no mejor dicho te amo amulet Heart

que- que has dicho?- amu se separa de el y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos empieza a correr sin rumbo. Se acababa se dar cuenta de lo que sentia en realidad por tadase; y lo que este sentia en realidad por ella… eso le dolio mucho ya que tadase no queria a la verdadera amu sino que a su personalidad de amulet heart

amu corria y corria pero al final se detuvo un momento; empezo a caminar y una melodía le llego a la mente, era una melodía lenta y con mucho sentimiento, prácticamente se creo sola y amu comenzo a cantarla en voz alta mientras caminaba:

_**hoy siento frio en mi corazon**_

_**yo no sabia que era tan triste estar sola**_

_**y no en encuentro motivos**_

_**para ir con mis amigos**_

_**mas bien mas bien quiero llorar**_

mientras caminaba vei a las parejas felices que habia en el parque

_**hoy siento pena en mi corazon**_

_**y no parece irse aunque pasen las horas**_

_**yo quisiera olvidarte**_

_**pero vuelvo a buscarte**_

_**y no se no se que pasara**_

_**coro**_

_**debia ser amor**_

_**pero es mas soledad**_

_**esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza**_

_**no me deja en paz (bis)**_

cuando estaba en plena caminata por el parque amu divisa a lo lejos una pareja… esta resulto ser utau y kukai que estaban abrazados en medio del puente (n/a: si se preguntan… si, habia un puente) cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de amu esta los saludo con la mano les regalo una sonrisa y luego siguió en lo suyo…

_**hoy no me llega la inspiracion**_

_**y ese espejo que no deja de mirarme**_

_**y ahora todo es vacio**_

_**por un sueño perdido y no se**_

_**no se como resultara**_

_**debia ser amor pero es mas soledad**_

_**esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza**_

_**no me deja en paz **_

_**hoy los consejos estan de mas**_

_**pero quedarme sola**_

_**no me veran llorar**_

_**por que se que este momento un dia pasara**_

_**debia ser amor pero es mas soledad**_

_**pero es mas soledad**_

_**esta tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza**_

_**no me deja en paz**_

Al detenerse se da cuenta de que inconcientemente se habia dirijido al lugar donde ikuto tocaba su violin; se queda mirando ese lugar vacio, empieza a acordarse de los momentos con ikuto; de cuando la hacia enfadar, cuando la salvaba; cuando se ponia a cantar mientras ikuto tocaba su violin en ese mismo lugar… poco a poco se iba arrepintiendo xde no haber elegido de una a ikuto porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que era de el de quien estaba realmente enamorada… amu cae de rodillas y rompe en llanto, repetia una y otra vez… perdon; perdon ikuto no debi haberte perdido asi debi haberte elegido cuando me diste la oportunidad te amo, pero ya es muy tarde para decírtelo

En ese momento amu siente como alguien la abraza por la espalda; al voltearse para su sorpresa ve a ikuto sonriendo. Amu lo abraza y empieza a llorar de nuevo pidiendole perdón por todo

no llores, ya lo se; lo se todo

me oiste? Des-desde cuando estas aquí

desde que llegaste y empezaste a mirar el lugar vacio

i-ikuto de verdad lo siento no era mi intencion…

lo se, no llores aqui me tienes, tu sabes que te amo y el saber que tu a mi me hace feliz, yo te amo por tu verdadero ser o sea la verdadera amu la que tengo ahora parada frente a mi

yo.. yo tambien te amo ikuto, porfavor no me dejes… no te vayas de mi lado

no lo hare ; ademas yo siempre supe que serias mia, ahora podre hacer contigo lo que quiera

i-ikuto que estas pensando neko hentai . dijo amu sonrojándose-

en nada has sido tu la que lo ha malinterpretado toda quien es en verdad el hentai aquí?

N-no es asi, no era eso lo que trataba de decir… ahh!! Ikuto baka

Jajaja.. vamos no te enojes aunque igual te ves hermosa cuando estas asi de enojada

Ikuto-

amu iva a golpearlo pero este la esquiva justo en el ultimo momento

y bien amu a quien elijes?- pregunta ikuto con una sonrisa en los labios

a ti ikuto te elijo a ti no quiero separarme nunca de ti

dicho esto ikuto sella sus declaraciones con un apasionado beso el cual amu le correspondio con alegria…

* * *

_**Kimyko: bien ese ha sido el final de nuestro fic…… o no?**_

_**Yukino: si, estamos pensando seriamente si hacerlo de mas capitulo pero poniendo ademas un poco de kutau; o rimahiko, ustedes que dicen??**_

_**Kimyko: no es que importe mucho pero si quieren saber que paso con tadase (gay)…**_

_**Yukino: el estuvo taan dolido que se fue del pais, ahí conocio a un agradable chico y vivieron felices para siempre jajajjajajaa!!!!**_

_**Kimyko: puede que este final nos haya quedado un poco raro pero bueno espero les haya gustado **_

_**Queremos darles las gracias a nuestras seguidoras como:**_

_**Miry-chan**_

_**XxXkaren-chanXxX**_

_**TsukiyomiYuki**_

_**Entre otros y agradecerles de corazon sus mensajes lso queremos mucho**_

_**Matane!!**_


End file.
